Movie Night
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: Kyouya and Nile are watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two. Slash of course. No, I don't own Beyblade, obviously.


Kyouya lay on his bed, a fresh, new pair of glasses recently discarded on his bedside table the second he'd returned home. He hadn't wanted them. As far as he was concerned, they ruined his look.

At the moment he was waiting for Nile, his boyfriend of three months to arrive for their movie night. For the last few weeks they had been undecided on what movie to watch until just before they watched the movie, this week however they had already chosen the movie. They would be watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two.

Kyouya smiled at the thought. He'd seen it before. They both had. But Nile had a strange love of Severus Snape and Fred Weasley, both of which died in Deathly Hallows. He knew there would be tears shed at the time of both their deaths and personally he couldn't wait.

He wasn't a bad boyfriend, no, not at all, he jus liked it when Nile cried because he looked even cuter and it gave reason to kiss him, not that he needed a reason.

Kyouya heard the front door open and close quietly, footsteps quietly making their way down the hallway until the bedroom door opened and a rather short, skinny boy appeared smiling and he walked across to the bed. He leaned over Kyouya, still smiling as he lightly kissed the currently boy laying on the bed. "You're so lazy Kyo," He said. Kyouya simply smiled.

"I am not. What'd you bring for dinner?"

Nile raised an eyebrow at the question. "I didn't bring you anything. I however have some stir-fry noodles that I am not gonna share with you." As he finished talking, Nile left the room to go eat, leaving Kyouya lying on his bed until the words sunk in.

Soon the bed was empty and Kyouya was wrestling food out of the bowl in front of the smaller boy with little ease but eventually got enough food and let Nile finish while he found the movie amongst the many DVD's he owned.

Not long after eating, the pair had the movie in the Blu-ray player in the bedroom and were getting comfortable on the bed. Wearing a pair of blue and grey striped pyjama pants and a grey top, Kyouya lay under his doona waiting for Nile to pull his green top on over blue and green striped pyjama pants. As he slid under the doona beside Kyouya, Nile grabbed the Blu-ray remote and pressed play on the movie sitting up against the headboard and leaning against his boyfriend, who was now wearing his glasses for the movie.

"You look good in those," Nile whispered in his ear.

The dull start of the movie began to play as the two sat and watched, wands being talked about as though they were alive, the Deathly Hallows being explained, breaking into Bellatrix Le Strange's vault in Gringott's and going back to Hogwarts.

As Professor McGonagall protected Harry Kyouya stated, "I always liked her," for no apparent reason. Nile smiled at the comment and snuggled into his side. They stayed the same way until Voldemort murdered Snape. The second the scene began Kyouya heard sniffles beside him and wrapped an arm tightly around his boyfriend, glancing at him for the look of cuteness he wanted to see.

They watched, Nile crying again when Fred died and when Harry looked at Snape's memories. Eventually though, the movie ended. Voldemort was gone and the next generation of Hogwarts began.

Kyouya was just about to move when he heard a quiet snore next to him. Turning he saw Nile now with his eyes closed and snoring as he slept. He smiled moving the other boy so he was lying down instead before turning the TV off and putting his glasses on the bedside table again.

Before he lay down he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Nile's head whispering, "Goodnight babe." He then lay down and Nile snuggled in to him. That night, it didn't take Kyouya very long to fall asleep. And it was one of the best sleeps he'd had in a long time.

**Well, that was short. I must say though, I don't mind it. I have had an obsession with Harry Potter lately. I am now reading the books (Finally) and they are really amazingly good! Anyway, please drop a review if you read, even if it's just one word! Love you if you read my stories! And thanks for keeping me writing! **

**Also, I decided that Nile could call Kyouya 'Kyo' but I don't know… There wasn't really anything else I thought of at the time. Oh and VOTE ON MY POLL! I Love you if you already have!**

**Bye! **

**Love Rhy x**

**P.S. If you are reading this Jerissa, I'm sorry but your reviews were confusing me a little bit. Could you type long things in paragraphs because otherwise it gets really hard for me to read. Thank you and thanks for reviewing on my other stories!**


End file.
